


Thunder

by syriala



Series: Inktober for Writers 2018 [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Peter Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Peter had been keeping track of the weather forecast anxiously, because they were promising thunderstorms and he needed to know if they would hit or not. He needed to know if he had to fake plans for a day, so that Stiles and Derek wouldn’t come over, wouldn’t see him freaked out of his mind when the thunder rumbled through the sky.





	Thunder

Peter had been keeping track of the weather forecast anxiously, because they were promising thunderstorms and he needed to know if they would hit or not. He needed to know if he had to fake plans for a day, so that Stiles and Derek wouldn’t come over, wouldn’t see him freaked out of his mind when the thunder rumbled through the sky.

He couldn’t let them know he was weak like that, was frightened by something as stupid as thunder.

But the forecast had said that they were dissolving and wouldn’t hit Beacon Hills after all, so when Stiles had asked to have dinner together, Peter had easily agreed.

Which had been a big mistake, because the thunder storm was most definitely hitting Beacon Hills hard.

It was raining cats and dogs, and both Derek and Stiles had been soaked from the quick track up from the car, and Peter was eying the sky with worried eyes. It wouldn’t be long until the first lightning came, and then the thunder wouldn’t be far behind.

Peter could already feel his hands start to shake in anticipation of that.

Stiles and Derek were mostly oblivious, though Derek had sent him one or two confused glances, but Peter was adamantly trying to not let it show just how scared he already was. They didn’t need to know that. He was sure he could keep it together for just this evening and then it would be fine.

They wouldn’t know he was weak and stupid.

“What is going through your mind?” Stiles lazily asked from where he was halfway draped over Peter’s chest instead of the couch and Derek hummed from his place on Peter’s other side.

“Nothing,” Peter replied, praying to Mother Moon that his heartbeat wouldn’t betray him, but he could hear Derek’s questioning noise.

“Not true,” Derek sleepily said just as the first lightning tore through the sky, illuminating the room for a quick second and Peter could feel his heart stutter.

The thunder was surprisingly quick to follow, booming and loud, rumbling on and on through the sky, and Peter could feel how the cold sweat broke out on his skin.

“What’s wrong?” Derek immediately asked, now alert, and his worried tone made Stiles blink his eyes open as well.

“It’s nothing,” Peter said, trusting that his heartbeat was already too erratic for Derek to register the lie.

“You’re shaking,” Stiles said, covering Peter’s hand with his own, and Peter clenched his teeth together.

“I’m telling you, it’s nothing,” he pressed out and untangled himself quite roughly from Derek and Stiles.

They couldn’t know, could never know that he was so pathetic to be scared by a little thunder. They trusted him to be strong and cunning, always level-headed, and he wouldn’t disappoint them. They needed him like this, not whimpering and weak.

Peter was loath to admit that he also feared that they would leave him for this, would just walk out, because he wasn’t what they thought he was, wasn’t as strong and steady as they needed him to be for them, but he was, and he couldn’t let that happen.

It was enough of a miracle already that they even were with him to begin with, he didn’t need to tempt the fates any more. Surely there was a line to what they would put up with, his age and viciousness and cunning probably already more than pushing those lines, and he wouldn’t allow for this stupid fear to ruin everything.

He was still amazed they couldn’t see that they were better off without him, would be better just the two of them, and he wouldn’t give them more reason to leave him.

“Peter, something is going on,” Derek said, and he sounded worried.

“Are you poisoned?” Stiles asked, concern also clear in his voice, but Peter was too busy jumping when the next thunder came to really notice.

“Are you—Peter are you afraid of the thunder?” Stiles asked, because of course he would put it together this quickly.

Usually Peter loved his sharp mind, but right now he wouldn’t mind if Stiles was just a little bit more oblivious.

“Peter?” Derek asked when Peter had stayed silent for too long and Peter sighed, because he couldn’t talk himself out of this, and he knew it.

He was really shaking now, his whole body almost vibrating, and he felt sick, cold sweat running down his back and he jumped every time there was a noise now.

“Yes,” he ground out with clenched teeth and Derek was at his side a second later.

Peter flinched away because he didn’t know what Derek wanted, but he just pulled him into a tight hug, rumbling soothingly when the next thunder hit.

Peter hid his face in Derek’s chest, clutching at his side, but he couldn’t help the little jump.

“Please don’t think less of me for this,” Peter mumbled into Derek’s chest and he could hear Stiles gasp.

“Why would we think less of you for that? Derek and I both had more than one panic attack just this week and you don’t think less of us, do you?” he asked, and Peter whined, high in his throat.

“That’s different,” Peter gave back, and Stiles pressed against his back.

“No it’s not. Fear is fear. Yours is just as valid as ours,” Stiles told him, kissing his nape, just as Derek nuzzled his head.

“We love you, no matter what you’re afraid of,” Derek promised him. “We love you.”

“Yes, we do,” Stiles immediately said, and Peter felt something small and tight unfurl in his chest.

Like this, being held by Derek and Stiles, and promised understanding, he could almost believe it.

 


End file.
